Jester, the funny doctor
by Jatd4ever
Summary: I cannot heal physical ailments, but I can make you smile, I cannot take away the pain, but I'll make it easier for you to handle. I know you cannot forget that tragic day now, but I'll love you with all of my being. It's a yearly struggle, but we will get through it together. Rated T for character death J/J


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or any of its characters. **

When someone breaks a bone, they go to the doctor, but when someone's spirits are down, they come to me. At first if was just a joke I played with the town folk but then they started coming to me with their problems, seeing as the people were more cheerful, the king gave me an official title. When I'm not a Jester, I'm the funny doctor. However I'm not paid, with money, but with whatever the patient can give, usually it's a cabbage, but the strangest thing I ever received was a chickens hand in marriage. I love this job, I especially love one of my favorite patients, the lady knight Jane.

Knocking on my door Jane asked "May come in?"

"Yes I'm ready to receive you now"

"How should I pay you today?"

"Depends how big the problem, how about we settle the cost after you tell your problem"

Sitting on a chair she began her tale "It's that time of year again"

"Do you mean cabbage season, do we need to guard the cabbages from Dragon again?"

Laughing lightly she said "No, not this time. I mean it's the anniversary of Gunther's death"

"Does it still hurt my fair beanstalk?"

"No, it doesn't. They say time heals all wounds, and seeing as five years have passed since then, I think I'll be alright now. However I've been plagued with nightmares these last few days so I feel a bit tense"

"Dreams are nothing more than memories. Those that aren't memories are things created by the imagination. They don't have any meaning but you should relax. How about we take a walk about or let's go to the top of your tower and enjoy the nice breeze "

"Sure sounds good"

**The top of Jane's tower**

"What is it I can do for you?"

"Give me your life"

"What what do you mean? I want to live to see my death."

"I'll give you my life"

_I think Jane began reliving that day._

"For what?"

"My payment to you is my life but since my life is worth more than I owe I'll take you in return"

"How does that solve your problem Jane?"

Hugging me she said "I'll heal my broken heart. And in return I'll give you my heart"

_What would Gunther say?_

"I don't want you to force yourself to love me. It's enough for me just to be alone to see you alive."

"Gunther do you love me?"

"Yes but..."

"Then let me take care of you so you'll never leave my side"

"Jane I'll never leave your side but you must rest your unwell"

"Don't do this don't let go of my hands."

"Jane what are you saying?"

Grabbing me by the shoulder and shaking me, she cried "Don't do this Gunther, we will make it alive"

Pinching Jane's arm, I exclaimed "I'll never let go but you have to trust me"

"How could I? The look in your eyes says you're lying"

"Jane if you don't want to marry me that's fine, but this is not the how I want to end my life. Don't lie and say your going to give me your heart. Because I know you love Jester, and I know you'll never love me"

"Gunther I love Jester bit I can't let you go or you'll die"

"I hate you Jane, please don't make regrets like I did. I'm going to let go"

"Gunther don't you dare"

"Good bye, I hate you so much"

"No, no, No **NO WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Jane fainted. Every year she relives that day in her mind, the day her and Gunther fell off a cliff. The day Gunther died, was the day he proposed to her, but she didn't love him she loved me. So Gunther ran away, and Jane went to apologize, but they feel off a cliff. I found her when it was too late, Gunther was holding on to Jane who was holding a tree branch. Knowing that the branch couldn't hold both of their weight, Gunther let go, so that Jane could live. She blames herself for all that occurred.

She did marry me, but always forgets we're married on that day, as she remembers her sorrow. When she starts reliving it, I always play along Pete pretending to be Gunther, except slowly I change the words of love to hate that Gunther said, in the hopes that one day she will forget it and think it to be just a bad dream.

I know Gunther loved Jane, and I'm grateful that Jane lived, but if i could go back in time, I'd save them both.

Soon Jane woke and asked "Jester why are we up here? Weren't we talking in your room?"

"You know I love your refreshing company"

"Let's go home"

"Only if you tell me the secret password?"

"I love you, Jester, my dear husband"

It's a saddens me that Jane relives it every year, but hopefully, with love and comedy, that I'll find the perfect remedy.


End file.
